


Even If

by Galadwen



Series: late-night SPN promt exchange [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Ficlet, Kink, M/M, Smut, bottom!Jensen, it's not actually that smut, top!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/pseuds/Galadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha would love to say he planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sneery69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneery69/gifts).



> For the neverending and acclaimed series of "Late Night Whatsapp Conversations On SPN That Inevitably End In Porn"
> 
> Prompt was: cockles, breathplay, starting from a game of truth or dare.

Misha would love to say he planned it. As much as he’s committed to appear as a spontaneous, wild and sometimes weird sort of animal, his shenanigans are always carefully balanced on the thin thread between preparation and improvisation.

But not with Jensen, never with Jensen.

Jensen is the only person on earth that can turn Misha Collins back into a flustered, blushing teenager. Or so it feels. Jensen is also the only person on the planet that would make Misha Collins do stupid, impulsive stuff. Like pinning him against a wall and kiss him ferociously when he thought it was his last day on the show.

Or like deciding that playing truth or dare at a very late stage of the wrap party would be an Excellent Idea. Because being near Jensen makes him subtle and smooth like a 8th grader at his first crush.

He would love to say that he did it on purpose, that he had A Plan. Or at least a vague idea of where he would have ended up. But really, he just wanted to tease Jensen. To be near him and revel in that ridiculous smile, in the way his cheeks turn red when he is embarrassed, in his shining apple green eyes.

Because yes, among the many talent of Jensen Ackles, there definitely is making Misha a sap.

There’s only the two of them left playing the game. The others already moved onto something more exciting, or left. Jared went home some twenty minutes ago, and a part of Misha’s brain thinks that they should follow his lead. But he can’t let go. He can’t let go of the way Jensen is looking at him, under his eyelashes, all half sentences and half smiles. The defiant pose that makes Misha’s blood run a million miles per hour.

“So, what’s the one fantasy you can’t confess?” he’s asking, both of them too tired to go for the dares.

Pause. Jensen stares at him, and Misha heart accelerates for no good reason.

“I-uhm” he watches Jensen’s apple going up and down as he swallows.

“Choking.” Jensen finally says under his breath. Misha raises his brows at him, a dazzled expression on his face. Jensen coughs and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Yes. Uhm. I saw it once and I…keep thinking about it.” He mindlessly brings his fingers at the hollow of his throat, casting his eyes down as he does when he’s nervous. Misha is sure his heart is about to explode.

“What’s yours?” Jensen’s question abruptly interrupts the fantasy Misha was playing in his head.

He stares back at him with his big eyes, and words escape him before he can crush them on his tongue.

“You.”

\--

Misha has debated with himself many times about the nature of his feelings for Jensen. If it’s character bleed and it’s actually Cas’s feeling for Dean. If it’s only lust. Jensen gorgeous face and smoldering eyes.

In the end, he has come to the conclusion that it doesn’t matter.

Having Jensen moaning and hissing and crying his name out loud under his mouth is something he doesn’t care to label. Having him grab a fistful of his hair and push him further on his throbbing erection, being able to lick and nibble at that skin and all that is underneath, hearing that voice begging him, hoarse with lust, it’s something so beyond glorious, it can’t be possibly contained by any label.

And what’s the point in caging something that only exists for one night, anyway?

“Mish, please…”

He gets up, leaving a trail with his mouth on Jensen’s glistening skin, before reaching his ear and whispering back.

“You sure…?”

Jensen nods and arches his back some more, throwing his head back, eyes shut and neck exposed.

And then, he’s thrusting into Jensen, sweat drops plastering his hair to his temples, loosing himself to the feeling, one hand pressed firmly on Jensen’s hip, fingers almost digging into his skin. Jensen head still thrown back on the pillows, pulse visibly accelerating under his fair skin. And Misha can see it, the mad beating of his heart, the ragged breathing and the shallow gasps escaping his parted lips. And it drives him crazy.

He hardens the pace and grabs Jensen arms, pinning them above his head with one hand. Jensen whines and arches his back more to meet his thrusts. When Misha’s fingers land on Jensen’s throat, his eyes shut open, and he stares at Misha with so much intensity, for a moment he’s scared. Then, his fingers close around Jensen, rough hand slowly pressing into the soft skin. He’s not applying much pressure, but his grip is steady and strong. He’s not letting go. Jensen’s breath shortens and grows quicker, his eyes close again, overwhelmed in pleasure.

And then, Misha watches Jensen come apart. He witnesses his walls fall down, complete abandon washing over him. And it is so beautiful and scary, Misha wants to cry.

He knows it’ll be gone in the morning, he knows the moans and the whispered begging will dissolve with the sun. But it doesn’t matter. If he can have this, it’s all worth it.

Even if for a night.

 

 


End file.
